<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Around Us by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793840">Around Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Doubt, Drabble, Early Work, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, Post-Battle City Arc, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  If she would only understand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Around Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I wish I was more like you," Serenity said, out of nowhere, surprising even herself.</p>
<p>She and Téa were working on endless amounts of schoolwork, analyzing seemingly endless data in a probably futile attempt to narrow down the answers, and she was exhausted, numbers blurring into unintelligible streams before her eyes.</p>
<p>She knew that she sometimes thought out loud when she was tired, speaking without due consideration, but she still winced at the words, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks.</p>
<p>"I mean," she struggled to explain, glancing down at the keyboard of her laptop, "you just seem to have it all together."</p>
<p>Téa shook her head, stretching her long, slim arms, raising them gracefully over her head. "Not even close," she replied, and then smiled. "Fake it till you make it, and then keep doing your best, that's my motto."</p>
<p>"I guess." Serenity spoke, a little uncertain.</p>
<p>"And you've got Joey, you've got your eyesight, and you're going to a great school." Téa said. "Hey, you're doing pretty well from where I'm sitting."</p>
<p>Serenity then started to watch Téa's face, her lips, her brunette hair, her teeth, the way the corner of her mouth lifted up when she spoke.</p>
<p>She wondered what would happen if she leaned over, right now, and kissed Téa, what she would say, if she would be startled, astonished, and horrified.</p>
<p>…Or if she would understand.</p>
<p>Maybe…</p>
<p>"Yeah," Serenity finally replied, "I am really lucky."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>